the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Turnabout Till Sunset
"What's wrong, Trucy?" "Daddy, no! Don't read that file!" "Trucy, I have to know what happened." "But if you read it... you won't love me anymore." The Blurb Trucy Wright is an up-and-coming magician, and her life is finally coming together. But when she's arrested for murder, everything begins to spiral downwards. The case appears open and shut, and everything is falling apart. To make matters worse, Phoenix is distant, refusing contact with the outside world. In this darkness, Apollo Justice must rise to the task, and defend Trucy Wright against all costs. The stakes are high, and Trucy has to own up to her own mistakes, before they consume her forever. Prologue Leaves fell from the trees onto the ground. In the near darkness, two figures locked eyes with each other. "I've told you, give it up! These threats won't bring him back." "This is all your fault! I've spent five years alone!" "I'm no murderer. Stop attacking me with this crap. Do you want a smoke, or what?" "And deteriorate my life-span? Priya, you're not going to live forever." "That doesn't matter." The girl called Priya took a long breath in, letting the cigarette smoke surround her. "Besides, even if I did kill him, how could your prove it?" "That's it!" The other person clearly had had enough, as they charged forward, arm in the air. With a single strike, they brought down a knife, instantly killing Priya. Her body lay still on the ground, cigarette still in hand. "You shouldn't have killed him." -1- As Apollo hurried down the street, he looked at his watch. 9:03. He was late, and he knew that arriving late was bad. Ever since Athena had gone back to Europe to wrap a couple things up, the office had been busier than ever. Even Trucy was made to do paperwork, and everyone was working overtime. The Wright Anything Agency's most recent case had been a brutal kidnapping. The two victims had been traumatized, and neither could testify to the matter. The boy had been 8 years old, and the girl only 4. Nobody had been able to get them to talk, and the case against the defendant had been solid. If it hadn't been for that journalist's testimony, we would have been done for. Apollo fumbled with the door to the Agency. When it finally, opened, he dashed inside, prepared for Phoenix's typical speech about tardiness. Instead, Phoenix wheeled around. Seeing Apollo, Phoenix ran over to the door, and looked outside. Then he looked down at his phone, fear in his eyes. Apollo blinked, and then dared himself to ask the obvious question, "Is something wrong, Mr. Wright?" Phoenix didn't reply directly, "Is Trucy with you?" "...No. Isn't she your daughter?" Phoenix began pacing around the dimly lit room, "She went out last night with a couple of her friends. They'd just gone to see a movie. But she didn't come back, and she's not replying to my texts, or phonecalls." Apollo shut the door behind him, and sat down at his desk, "She probably slept over at someone's house, and her phone's dead or something." Phoenix's breathing slowed at Apollo's words, but he was still panicking, the bracelet squeezing Apollo's wrist as evidence. Apollo spent a few hours on the paperwork, before the phone wrang. Phoenix nearly whipped his head around, and Apollo stopped him from leaping across the room. "It's just the Detention Center. We probably have a new client." Phoenix muttered to himself, as Apollo grabbed the phone. "Wright Anything Agency. Law Office and Talent, Apollo Justice speaking." The voice on the other line shook, before it quavered out, "P-Polly... It's me... Help me..." Apollo froze, "Trucy?! What's going on?" "They took me... Priya's dead... They think... I killed her. Polly..." Apollo's heartbeat quickened, "Okay, we'll be right there! Don't worry, we'll get you out of this!" "O-okay..." Trucy hung up the phone, and Apollo pulled on his jacket. When Phoenix came out of the other room, Apollo said, "I have good news, and bad news. The good news is, we found Trucy, and got a new client!" Phoenix grinned, "That's awesome! What's the bad news?" He added skeptically. Apollo sighed, "Trucy is our new client." Phoenix pulled the Agency door open in record time, and was sprinting down the street faster than a jackel. Apollo raced after him, running faster than he ever had, just to keep up with Phoenix. Trucy... please be alright! -2- As Phoenix and Apollo entered the Detention Center, Trucy was brought out into the Visitor's Room. Apollo was panting heavily, but still smiled at the sight of the young magician. Phoenix had already run up to the glass, eyes locked onto his daughter, "Trucy! What happened to you? This is awful..." "Daddy!" Trucy cried. Then she rubbed her head painfully, "Ow." Apollo glanced up, "Are you okay? You look terrible." Trucy frowned, "Polly! I... I got hit... In the head... I don't remember how..." Phoenix pressed his hands against the glass, "Can you explain what happened?" Trucy nodded, and carefully composed herself, before explaining. "After the movie... Priya and Kaya wanted to take a walk in the park. I went with them, and we watched the sunset. "Then, Priya got a phonecall. She said she had to go see someone, so Kaya and I waited with her. But she was gone for a while, and we went looking for her. "I thought I heard her arguing with someone... And then I got hit. I don't remember anything after that. I woke up here. "According to the head detective, I was found on scene, holding a knife, and splattered with Priya's blood." Trucy broke down at this point, "Priya's dead! We were so close, and now she's dead!" Tears came out of her eyes, and Apollo shot a glance at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, we have to get her out of this." Phoenix nodded, "Don't worry, Truce. You didn't do this. I promise to protect you." Trucy smiled. The door opened behind Apollo, and he turned around. Entering, was one of the Detention Guards, carrying a big report. "Excuse me. Either one of you Mr. Phoenix Wright?" Phoenix raised his hand, "That's me. Can I help you?" The guard nodded, "We have a report here, on Ms. Wright's health. She was injured when we found her, so we were required to do a health check-up on her." He paused for a moment, before adding, "There's a few things you need to look at." The guard left, and Apollo turned back to Trucy. However, she was suddenly shaking, and Apollo's bracelet was tightening around his wrist. "Huh? Trucy, what's bothering you?" Apollo asked, confusion in his eyes. Trucy stuttered, "W-w-w-what? I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine!" "You're shaking like a leaf." Phoenix observed, "Are you hiding something?" "N-n-n-no! W-w-w-what makes you t-t-t-think that?" Apollo gasped, as the metal bracelet tightened even further, cutting off the circulation in his arm. Phoenix sighed, "Because Apollo looks like his wrist is going to come off. Trucy, what's going on? "I'm fine! S-s-s-stop worrying!" Apollo flipped the latch on his bracelet, and the piece of metal slid off. Where it was sitting, the skin had turned pure white, and there were a few bloody marks. Phoenix opened the file, and Trucy lunged forward into the glass, "No!" The defence attorney reached into his pocket, and pulled out a glowing green stone. Apollo recognized it as Mr. Wright's 'good luck charm', as he called it. It didn't stop him from being hit by a car, or anything else. "Trucy... I keep seeing Psyche-Locks. So many... They're surrounding you." Trucy gulped. "What's wrong, Trucy?" Phoenix asked gently. Trucy's face was red, "Daddy, no! Don't read that file! Phoenix was quiet for a moment, "Trucy, I need to know what happened." "But if you read it... You won't love me anymore." Trucy's voice was quavering, and Apollo said, "Maybe we shouldn't read it, then?" Phoenix shook his head, "I don't understand, but I'm going to find out." Trucy shrunk downwards, as Phoenix pulled the report out of the manilla envelope. He read quietly, until he came to one of the pages. "What? Trucy... no..." His voice caught, "They can't be serious! 'Paitent is suffering from malnutrition and is underweight. Body shows several symptoms of anorexia'. Trucy..." A sob came from the other side of the glass. Phoenix kept reading, and then his hands started to shake. He dropped the report, and Apollo quickly grabbed it, so it wouldn't go all over the floor. Phoenix looked as if he would cry, and his face was turning white. Trucy rose, only to cower at the sight of her father's face. Curious, and confused, Apollo looked down at the page. Then he realized why Phoenix was losing his mind. "Trucy..." He whispered, doubt filling his mind. Trucy looked away, tears flooding her face. "I told you that you wouldn't love me anymore." -3- Everyone had become silent, as they stared at the file. Eventually, Apollo found his voice, and said, "Trucy... This can't be real." Trucy's sobbing only confirmed Apollo's worst fears. Apollo looked down at the report, just to make sure he was reading it right. Paitent has a large bruise on her head from being hit with a blunt object. Large amounts of nicotine were found in her bloodstreams, most likely from cigarettes. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Ace Attorney Category:Carriers Of Candor